Are You Gonna Be My Girl?
by giftiebee
Summary: Randy Orton has spent a year being rejected by the one woman he truly wants. She isn't sure she really wants him. They have one month to figure things out. Randy/OC


**Hey Everyone! Finals are OVER :)**

**So, this is a (yet again) new fic. I felt so bad because I've been telling Dom about this one for ages and haven't come through for her. Since neither Dom nor Becky answered their phones today so I could brainstorm an idea for 12 Rounds, I oddly decided to reward Dom for her absence and finally post this. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be...I'm thinking 6 or so...**

**Read and Review. I want to know what you think!**

Domonique was an official employee of the WWE for a little over a year now. That also happened to be how long she'd been rejecting Randy Orton's advances. Her dream boyfriend and she refused him every time. At first it was because of her morals. Randy had a serious girlfriend, and as much as she hated Samantha, Domonique was _not_ a home wrecker. Randy broke up with Sam a few weeks after he started pursuing Dom, thinking it was time to end it so he could finally get her to agree. She still couldn't give in to him though. Round two started out as playing hard-to-get but quickly turned into fear.

Domonique loved her job and didn't let anyone jeopardize her credibility. She was scared that Randy was only trying to use her to get better storylines. After the creative team gave him the Championship, however, he kept pursuing her anyway. Domonique realized he must actually like her if he'd kept trying after a year of rejection. Now she was just too scared to let it happen. She'd rather keep her dream of Randy than potentially realize he was a jerk.

* * *

Randy Orton _always_ got _any_ woman he wanted—every woman with the exception of Domonique St. Martin. He had been attempting to seduce her for a good year now, only to have her reject him each and every time. He understood why while he was still with Sam, but not anymore. He'd broken up with her so he could have Domonique and be a one-woman guy. He wasn't really sure what her reasoning was now. He hadn't had sex in a year because of this girl, and it was starting to get to him.

Randy was sure that when he got the Championship, Domonique would surely go out with him. He assumed she lobbied for him to get it as some sort of sign. He had been wrong once again. It was finally time to do something about the whole situation. He was giving it one month. She had one month to finally say yes. Four weeks—that's all Randy had to convince her that he was worth it. Randy went to talk to the guys. He only had two days to plan everything out before it was May 1, and he needed to brainstorm.

* * *

Domonique was hanging out in the Diva's locker room—something she did frequently. She was friends with several of the girls and at the moment was being quizzed about Randy. All of them thought she should just give the poor guy a chance; none of them agreed with her reasoning for rejecting him. "I just can't. He's really nice, but I just don't think I can throw myself out there like that." A crew member interrupted their conversation to inform Domonique of someone waiting in her office. She groaned, bid the girls farewell, and went to see who it was.

She opened her office door only to find John Cena sitting at her desk. "What did you do now, John?" He laughed as she sat in his lap. They were instant friends when she came to RAW, and they often hung out in her office talking. "When are you going to break down and give Randy a chance?" Dom laughed and shook her head. "John, when are you going to finally admit your love for him? I told you it's not going to happen so just drop it. Please?" He rubbed her back a bit before speaking again. "You'll break down one day, babe. Just you wait." Dom rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

* * *

Randy went to catering where he found most of the guys. He went to their table and sat down, cleared his throat, and went for it. "I want Domonique." Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and Cody Rhodes looked up from what they were doing. Jeff and Cody started laughing, thinking it was near impossible for him to ever get her. Chris looked at Randy, wondering how this was news. "You do realize you've wanted her for a year, right?" Randy glared at his friends' obvious lack of support. "I'm giving her a month. I have to convince her I'm 'the one' in a month. I need help. What do I do? How do I do it?"

Cody flipped a page in his book and, without missing a beat, gave Randy an answer. "Dumb ass, you woo her. Stop being 'Playboy Orton' and figure out what _she_ likes. Obviously she isn't falling for your usual crap." Chris laughed, wondering where Cody pulled that piece of wisdom from. Jeff sighed and clapped Randy's shoulder. "I'll talk to some of the Divas and find out some stuff. We'll go from there." Randy grinned and got up to leave before suddenly realizing his own stupidity. "Cena!" The three men stared at their friend in confusion. "I'm an idiot. John is her best friend. John is my best friend. He should know something. I'll beat it out of him if I have to. Let me know what the girls say, Jeff. Be thinking about this shit you guys."

* * *

Randy jogged off to find John—only to see him walking out of Domonique's office. "Hey, asshole, come here." John waited for him to catch up. "Why am I an asshole?" Randy crossed his arms, willing himself not to punch his best friend. "A fucking year, bro. I've been after her for a fucking year, and you've been her best friend for that long. Why aren't you helping me out?!" John chuckled and walked away. "You never asked." Randy growled and jogged after him in hopes of finding out what he needed to know.

* * *


End file.
